killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Night Guard
The Night Guard is an ancient and secretive order of monster hunters which is featured in the rebooted universe of Killer Instinct (2013). They were originally based solely in South America, but have branched out over time. It is their self-proclaimed duty to hunt down, capture and destroy any supernatural horrors endangering our world. Background History The Night Guard was first formed in South America at an unknown date, though it is certain they date back many centuries. They hunted down Latin America's monsters of folklore and legend for many years, becoming a secretive cabal composed of the continent's greatest hunters and warriors. Around 1475 BC, the evil Babylonian sorcerer Kan-Ra journeyed to South America through mystical means to escape the wrath of his hunter, the war-golem Aganos. There he studied his dark arts in solitude, and brought with him the twin magical daggers from ancient Egypt known as "Temperance" and "Vengeance". Kan-Ra enslaved the local Incan tribes, who had believed him to be one of their mummified ancestors come back to life, and the sorcerer ruled over them in tyranny; forcing them to create a temple and a kingdom for him. Aganos, however, eventually would find Kan-Ra. The archenemies fought each other to a standstill when the Night Guard, in its first major accomplishment, managed to trap and capture both of them. Unable to kill either, they confiscated Temperance & Vengeance, burned Kan-Ra to ashes, and somehow deactivated Aganos. The daggers, the ashes and the golem were then sealed away within the depths of Kan-Ra's temple. The Night Guard freed the enslaved Incans and set up a permanent base around the temple site, which came to be known as the City of Dawn. The Night Guard thereafter continued its mission, but they remained mostly isolated in their traditional ways for centuries. As technology advanced however, some of the order began to travel the wider world, and would venture to places even as far away as the Eurasian continent. There they tracked down dangerous artifacts and cursed relics during their journeys, and brought them back to the Andes to safely store them away within the City of Dawn, much as the original members had done with Temperance and Vengeance, Kan-Ra's ashes, and the golem Aganos. In Germany, members of the Night Guard would form a partnership with the von Sabrewulf family, who were a renowned lineage of knights and monster slayers during the times of medieval Europe. Present Day In the 20th century, the fraternal sisters Maya and Mira were born into the Night Guard as twin daughters to one of the order's most esteemed hunters. On one particular mission, while hunting vampires of The Coven deep in the land of Siberia, an accident separated the two and Mira was believed to have perished. The loss of her sister had a profound impact on Maya, who, unable to fully overcome her grief, would become increasingly reckless and careless in her actions. In 2015, the megacorporation Ultratech detected the power radiating from the many magical artifacts sealed away within the City of Dawn, and sent its sinister agents to investigate. They attacked the Night Guard's temple in a brutal raid, their advanced technology soon overpowering the order's comparatively simplistic defenses. Having regained some of their strength over the centuries, both Kan-Ra and Aganos managed to reawaken and escape amidst the chaos. Maya, in a rush of panic, took up the cursed daggers Temperance and Vengeance to protect herself against Ultratech's forces and managed to survive. The rest of her order was not so lucky, however, and every last member was killed by Ultratech's raiding party. Determined to carry on her order's legacy, Maya set out to destroy all the monsters which had been set loose by Ultratech's assault, and then rebuild the Night Guard. During a later great battle against Ultratech, Maya and her new allies, Jago, Orchid, and TJ Combo, found themselves surrounded by the megacorporation's agents and were forced to hide within the now deserted City of Dawn. Their fate looked grim, until the artificial intelligence behind Ultratech, ARIA, suddenly called off the legions of Fulgores and Riptors under the command of Cinder, and proposed an Alliance with Maya to combat the unparalleled threat of the Shadow Lords Gargos and Eyedol—whom had both been unwittingly unleashed upon the world by Kan-Ra's mad sorcery. Organization Branches * South American branch ** Maya (last remaining member of the original order) ** Mira (formerly, now a vampire mistress and agent of the Coven) ** Jago (new member) ** Orchid (new) ** TJ Combo (new) ** Thunder (prospective member) ** Aganos (prospective) * European branch ** The von Sabrewulf family (formerly) Associates & Alliances * The Disavowed: Orchid's rogue underground network which spies on and attempts to sabotage Ultratech's activities * The Guardians: Tusk, the Watchman of the Gods; Kim Wu, the Dragon Warrior; (Shin) Hisako, the Eternal Gatekeeper; Eagle, the younger brother of Thunder. * Glacius: a powerful extraterrestrial law enforcer who is aiding the Earth in its final stand against Gargos. * Ultratech: very reluctantly, as part of the Alliance offered by ARIA, Ultratech's new CEO, during the events of Shadow Lords. Category:Organizations Category:Good Characters